


don't want to stop at all

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Almost 700 Followers Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tumblr Prompt, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"700 followers prompt: Queen Don't Stop Me Now, shawdowhunters" - xidaer</i> </p><p>The gang having some much-need fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't want to stop at all

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on my [tumblr](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this one was hella fun to write. sorry about the shippy leanings, couldn’t help myself :) my only regret is the lack of lydia T-T

Izzy was smirking at Clary. “C’mon girl, I managed to convince everyone - even _Alec -_ to go out and have some fun! Don’t be the problem child here!” 

Clary snorted even as she zipped up her boots (a pair that Izzy had convinced her to buy) and straightened up. “Oh, I am _ever_ so sorry,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Iz, I’ll behave. Okay? I just don’t really feel like going to a club.” 

“Neither does Si, but he hasn’t complained as much as you,” Izzy teased, laughing as she flopped down next to Clary on the bed. “And it will be fun, I swear. I just want to spend some time with my favorite girl.” She wrapped an arm around Clary’s shoulders and blew her a kiss. 

Clary coughed as her entire face, neck, and most of her chest flushed a dark red. “Iz!” she squeaked. Izzy laughed before actually kissing her on her tomato-red cheek. 

* * *

Alec was sighing as Magnus practically dragged him over to what he referred to as his _throne_. “Mag, I don’t even want to do this. Can you stop making a scene?” 

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a scene, Blue-Eyes,” Magnus said, winking at him. Alec blushed and ducked his head as he sat down next to his boyfriend. “Aw, don’t be shy. Your sister and friends will be here soon and eventually you and I’ll sneak back to my house and - ” 

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, his head shooting up in time to see Magnus bursting into laughter. He rolled his eyes and pouted (though he’d never admit it). “Oh, shut up.” 

* * *

Jace was at the bar, flirting with the bartender, when Izzy, Clary, and - _ugh -_ the vampires walked in. The girls looked great, both wearing dark clothes and leather boots (though very different outfits other than that), with their arms wrapped around each other. 

Meanwhile, Alec was sitting next to Magnus Bane, laughing. Jace couldn’t help but feel weird that he was the only member of his family that wasn’t with someone, but then he shrugged, and went back to flirting with the bartender. He was cute. 

* * *

Simon couldn’t believe he was dancing with _Raphael._ He couldn’t believe Clary was dancing with Izzy. He couldn’t believe Alec had a boyfriend and was happy. (

He could totally believe Jace was flirting with the bartender). 

He couldn’t believe he had went from a sad nerd with a lame band and an unrequited crush on his best friend to a fucking _vampire_ who was half in love with his sire and had kicked _ass_ in the last year. 

But, right now, the thing that shocked him the most was that he didn’t want anything to change.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me requests


End file.
